The Needless of the Opera
by SweetPorcelainDoll
Summary: It's the 2004 version of Phantom of the Opera but Needless style!
1. Dem Sweet Memories

(Original on Wattpad: 525582994-the-needless-of-the-opera-dem-sweet-memories)

 **1917**

Uchida de Chagny, at the age of 75 was visiting a public auction of the grand opera in Paris with his grand daughter Disc.

He had something special on his mind that he wish to buy for himself and for his memories...memories that haunted him in the back of his mind for so long now.

Uchida had to be pulled in a wheel-chair with the aid of Disc, his only companion and the only one he could talk to, now that his beloved passed away.. _oh wait I wasn't supposed to say that till the end whoopsie :P_

The opera that they entered will all dusty and dirty, filled with cobwebs and dust bunnies. Yet the place was still as beautiful as he remembered.

"Gee Gramps this place is about 600 years old!" Disc exclaimed as she steeped on a squeaking wooden floor.

"It may be old like your old gramps here but this place makes me feel young again!"

The auction was already taking place as they spoke, from what Uchida could see, they were selling chairs, mirrors, and other furniture abandoned by the Opera.

At first Uchida was saddened that they didn't offered what Uchida had in mind to buy, he was about to ask his granddaughter to take him away until...

"Lot 665, a papier-mache musical box in the shape of a barrel organ, attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals"

His head quickly turned, could it be?

The auctioneer continued to speak "This item discovered in the vaults of the theater, still in working order!" He took the music box, gave the key a few turns and showed it to everyone on the stage. The monkey began to clap his hands as a melody played.

The melody was still as beautiful as he remembered.

"May I commence 15 francs?"

Another woman raised her hand, who was beside Uchida.

 _"I'm not letting anyone else take that music box!"_ Uchida then raised his hand up high, not caring if he sprained his muscle or cracked a bone (cuz he old)

"20 FRANCS!" He spoke

Then the woman beside him raised her hand as well "25 FRANCS!"

At this point Uchida was getting frustrated "30 FRANCS!"

The auctioneer looked at the woman "35 francs?"

The woman just smiled and shook her head.

"Very well selling at 30 francs, thirty once thirty twice, SOLD for 30 francs to Uchida de Chagny!" The old man felt so happy as they gave Uchida the toy. It was in good condition after all these years. He held it close to his chest.

The woman turned to the old man "No way.."

Uchida turned to the woman.

She was a beautiful woman, looked to be around the age of 80, green hair and golden eyes.

"Could it be you? Madame Aruka?"

Before they spoke the auctioneer interrupted them.

"Lot 666 then, a chandelier in pieces.."

At the mentioned of the word chandelier, both Uchida and Aruka turned their heads to the stage.

"..Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera. A mystery never fully explained"

They watched as young men began to retrieve the chandelier, which was covered in a blanket.

"..Were told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster.."

Uchida began to sweat, he was there during that accident that led to the deaths of many people and almost himself.

"..our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light...perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago...with a little illumination..Gentleman?"

The young men uncovered the chandelier..and for some reason the theme for Phantom of the Opera played in the background.

Nostalgia hit Uchida like a bus wreck and all those memories flashed before his eyes

"I think I have to use the restroom" Uchida said as he crapped his pants

"Not this again grandpa!" Disc sobbed.


	2. The Good-Ol Days

1870 Paris (but only like a few people have French accents)

Back when Uchida was young man, the world was a bit different considering how he grew up in the Victorian ages.

You know the age where mannerism was basically a religion at this point, women had to wear large cakes for dresses, men were expected to act like a gentlemen, and Jack the Ripper was still a thing.

During this age, Uchida was still young, strong, and (somewhat but not really) handsome.

On this special day, Uchida planned to visit the backstage of the French Opera House (Which back then was like the super bowl of today's world) and visit a special someone

He rose on a small chariot, smoking on one of the long ass cigars, to the building and on his way, he saw another chariot arriving in front of the opera house as well.

"This must be the new managers" He thought "They look pretty fucking ugly"

...

The new managers of the Opera came in and were taken back by the size of the Theater. It was huge and looked like a castle.

Inside the opera, it was chaos. The whole building had people scrambling and running from one place to another. There was actors and actresses, acrobats, and musicians from all over the world...or the world of Needless.

They even saw a handful of wild animals such as elephants, tigers, and goldfish.

The whole Opera house was busy today, as they were rehearsing the upcoming performance, sung by the most famous opera singer of the time, Madame Riru.

As they entered the auditorium, they were greeted by a busty woman with large breasts, long violet hair, and purple lips, singing on stage

"The trophy of our saviors! The saviors!.." She wore a large red and golden dress with many jewelry hung on her neck and blue feathers on her hair, making her look like a cake.

"..From the enslaving force of ROOOMMMEEE!.." the last word sung out, made the workers bleed from their ears.

Once the lady was done, she threw her coat at a nearby servant..her servant to be exact, followed another servant handing the lady a white poodle "Ma'dame" they responded.

Then the backstage singers came into the room dressed in clothing from the Renaissance

"With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration we great the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!"

The workers who were offstage, cleaning the seats, snickered "LOL THEY SAID THONG!"

"The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground Hear the drums Hannibal comes!"

A fat man came up to the stage wearing a Roman uniform (This is actually Adam Archlight but since he refused to gain pounds to play Don Juan he wore a sumo wrestling costume to make him look fat...just try to imagine him in a fat costume...and singing)

"Sad to return to find the land we love, threatened once more by Romans far-reaching grasp!"

Then the whole rehearsal was interrupted by the old and new managers

"...As you can see rehearsal are under way for a new production of Chalumeau's Hannibal" Dr. Gido said

"You mean like the cannibal horror movie?"one of the new managers asked

"Don't start this shit up again boi!"

Hatfield, the music composer was pissed for being interrupted "EXCUSE ME I AM REHEARSING!"

Gido ignored him "Monsieur Hatfield, Madame Aruka.."

Aruka, in her younger years, stopped helping out her girls to turned to her old manager.

"..Ladies and Gentleman a moment of your time please?."

Everyone stopped to look at Mr. Gido "WHAT'CHU WANT?!"

"Now there are some rumors going around saying that I will be retiring..and that's true"

"NO ONE CARESS!" a rando said from the back. Gido grabbed a rock from the set and threw it at whoever yelled at him.

"As you all know, I'm an old man in his last years, struggling to survive, so I will be retiring to continue to play Minecraft, and in my absence here are your new managers!"

He pointed to an ugly tall skinny man with black greasy hair and elf ears, and a younger shorter man with blonde hair, both wearing ridiculously huge mustaches

" Monsieur Uten and Kafka"

Everyone clapped even though they really didn't care...well except the gold diggers looking for their next victims "They must be rich!"

"..and we are deeply honored to introduce our new PATRON!(empathizing his French accent) The Vicomte de Chagny!"

Just then new dancers appeared on stage, all young ladies wearing revealing ancient Roman dressing.

One of which was Christine Blade and the other Kuchinashi.

Christine was the most beautiful babe in the opera. Long flowing brown curly hair, reddish eyes, a curvy figure, and the voice of an angel...who is not pedo.

Kuchinashi was her younger sister, cute blonde, and mute, so she constantly has to bring a board and an erasable marker.

It didn't help that Kuchinashi had terrible grammar just like this dumbass author here.

Christine gasped as she saw Uchida on stage "It's Uchida!" She whisperers to her sister. Her sister remained emotion-less as she didn't have breakfast this morning so she really didn't give a fuck.

Uchida came on the stage to greet his new managers, he had bright orange hair, dark skinned, well built, and large gorgeous crystal eyes.

Kuchinashi looked at Uchida before taking out a whiteboard and a black marker and wrote "He's pretty hot"

Blade sighed as she recalled her childhood memories "Before my father died at the house by the lava...I guess you could say..we were childhood sweethearts..he called me 'little loli'"

Her younger sister wrote "Why did he call you that?" For which Blade responded

"He told me, I looked like one of those loli girls that you find in one of those anime with under-aged fanservice.."

Uchida walked up to the managers, slipped on a banana peel and fell face first on the ground.

Then he got up (with a broken nose) and walked to his two bosses "My never-mentioned-before-until-now parents and I are honored to support all of the arts, especially the well-endowed Opera populaire.."

Riru, the well-endowed opera singer, puts on a smile and walks towards Uchida (letting him admire her bouncy breasts that she put so much money into.

She held out her hand, expecting a kiss but all she got was an awkward hive five :/

"Who's this?" Kafka asked while admiring her curvy body. Gido rolled his eyes

"This is senora Riru , Roukakuji our leading soprano for five seasons"

Riru smiled at Kafka, who was sweating and had a large bulge appear at his pants

"Charmed.." There was a loud exaggerated cough from the other side, it was the fat sommu-wrestler jelly man.

"And this is Senor Adam Archlight!" Archlight attempted to bow but the fat was in his way so it just looked like he was looking down. Nevertheless, the dancers clapped at the mention of his name. Riru scoffed "They didn't clap for me!"

Uchida smiled "It's an honor meeting you both, I see that I am keeping you from your rehearsal.."

Solva-Tan (who is one of the back-stage dancers) yelled "NO YOU'RE NOTTT!"

Everyone looked at Solva with bewildered WTF eyes.

Uchida just shook his head "I'll be here this evening to see your..." He looked at Solva was breathing heavily for some reason "..great triumph, my apologize Senora Riru"

As soon as Uchida left, HatField ordered his singers to continue.

Riru wasn't paying attention and started to twirl her hair "HE LOVE MEH! UCHIDA LOVE MEH!"

Blade hung her head in disappointment "He wouldn't recognize me.."

Kuchinashi wrote "Of course not, you probably gained some weight since you guys last saw each other..."

Madame Aruka intrrupted them "Ladies please to your positions.."

Without another word (because we all know how Aruka gets when shes angry) Christine Blade and Kuchinashi began dancing

Aruke showed Kafka and Uten around the stage as the dancers danced

"We take great pride in the excellence of our ladies, monsieur"

Kafka and Uten drooled at the sight of the many beautiful dancers "I see why" Uten said as he was panting like a dog.

Kafka was eyeing Kuchinashi "ESPECIALLY THAT CUTE BLONDE!"

It took all of Aruka's might not to use her fragment to kill that pig "That's my daughter, Kuchinashi.."

Before Kafka could react, Uten spotted a hot brunette

"Look at that exceptional beauty!" Kafka too noticed the girl dancing, swaying her round hips ever so gently.

"No relation I trust?" Kafka joked, Aruka still avoided punching him in the face "That is Christine Blade, promising talent very promising!"

The two men watched Blade dancing like a hawk (because shes so freaking hot!)

"Blade you said?" Uten asked Aruka "No relation to the Second coming, Swedish violinist?"

Aruke snickered "His only child, orphaned at 7, so she came to live and train at the ballet"

"An orphan you say?" Kakfa asked

"Yes are you freaking death! if you try anything with either of them you'll end up in ten body bags! I think Blade as a daughter also! Now if you will kindly stand to one side!"

She grabs them by their wrists and pulls them aside.

They watched as Riru and the rest continue to perform (also someone stepped on her dress :/)

Yet Kafka and Uten still eyed the little ladies, not at all paying attention to Riru...which made her very jelly.

"STOOOP!" Riru yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped and Riru angrily looked at her two managers

"Since you would rather look at the lolis than look at me I will not be singing tonight!" She stomped her foot like a toddler, and stormed away, while cursing in bad Italian.

Everyone looked at the mangers like "OMG YOU IDIOTS!"

"What do we do?" Uten looked at Gido

"pray for forgiveness" then Gido exploded.

Uten and Kafka ran after crybaby Riru "Wait Diva we need you!"

"No no! I GO!" Riru said in her worsr Italian accent

"But wait what if we...got you an audition?"

Riru turned around "An audition of what?"

"An audition to sing Remember Me tonight?" Hatfield face scrunches up. Riru could sing good but Remember Me is not one of her songs.

Everyone knew Riru's voiced wasn't good enough to sing that song, but to keep her in the opera, they gave her the audition anyway.

"Alright, everyone shut up! I'm about to sing!" She took a few sprints of water from a bottle to hydrate her throat...but no one told her the water comes from the toilet.

She coughed a few times before singing

"Think of meh, think of me fondly when we've said GOOOOD BYE!.."

Some people began putting in earphones to block out her awful singing. Even Uten and Kafka struggled not to cover their ears.

"Remember meeee, once in a whILE! please prrromise me YOU"LLL TRYYYY!

When you'll find that once again you'll long to take your heart back and be free.."

SHADDD UP!

Someone above them yelled, then Kuchinashi wrote "AHHHH" on her board when she saw something falling from above.

One of the curtains was cut off and was intentionally landing on Riru's head but missed. However Riru still managed to fall.

Kuchinashi wrote "He's here the Needless of the Opera, and I just wrote our Fanfic's title"

People tried helping Riru up (well those that tolerated her anyway)

Hatfield looked up at the one was was supposedly in charge of the curtains..which was Cruz.

"It wasn't me honest!" Cruz whined, however the fact that a few accidents happened on his behalf didn't really helped him.

"SHUT UP!" Hatfield yelled

Aruka saw a letter falling from above and landed next to her, it had the stamp of a rose.

Uten awkwardly chuckled "Senora, these things do happen!" But Riru was having none of it

"FOR TEH PAST THRE YEARS THESE THINGS DO HAPPEN AND DID YOU STOP THEM FROM HAPPENING!" She pointed at Gido who was somehow magically there again "NNOOOO!" She spat at Gido before pointed at Kafka and Uten "AND YOU TWO! YOU AS BADD AS HIM! THESE THINGS DO HAPPEN MA! ARRGGHH! UNTIL YOU STOP THESE THINGS FROM HAPPENING THIS THINGS!" She points her chest "..DOES NOT HAPPEN!"

She turned towards Archlight (who was eating a cookie) and yelled something at him in Italian before leaving, but not before Archlight whispers "Armatures"

Gido apperared to the new bosses who were now regretting taking their jobs "Gentlemen if you need me I'll be at Chuck y-Cheese" Then he exploded once again.

To make matters worse, Aruka handed them the note

"I have the message from the opera ghost, he says he welcomes you to HIS opera house, demands that you leave box 5 open for his 'use'" She pointed to one of the seats above the theater

"..and reminds you that his salary is due" She shoved the note to Kafka who was irritated

"HIS SALARY!?" Aruka shrugged "Monsiuer Gido use to give him 20000 yen a month"

Uten pouted "20000 YEN A MONTH?!"

"Perhaps you can afford more with Uchida as your patron" She smiled, enjoying every bit of their agony.

Uten tore apart the letter "HOW CAN WE PERFORM IF THERES NO SINGER TONIGHT!? We have to cancel!"

"Is there no understudy?" Kafka asked but Hatfield chimed in "THERE IS NO UNDERSTUDY FOR MADAME RIRU!"

"WE SHALL HAVE TO REFUND A FULL HOUSE!" Uten said, before throwing himself on the floor throwing a tantrum.

"Christine Blade can sing for you tonight" Adam reassured them.

Everyone turned to Blade as she was stuffing her face with cheese "You said something?" She asked with her mouth full.

Kafka shook his head, a few lice and rats jumped from his hair as she did "A chorus girl? don't be silly!"

"She has been taking lessons from a GREAT teacher!" She emphasizes the word 'great'

"Who?" Kafka asked. Blade stopped eating the cheese and spoke "Um funny thing is...I don't know his name"

Aruka puts a hand on her shoulder "Let her sing for you monsieur, she has been well-taught" Then she gives Blade a gentle push so that she could stand in front of them.

Knowing that they don't have any other options left they gave Blade a chance

"Alrighty then go ahead." Blade walked to the front of the stage and cleared her throat..then coughed so vigorously she sounded like a smoker.

Uten shook his head "This is doing nothing fore mah nerves!"

Kafka then responded "Well at least shes hot, Gerald Butler couldn't sing for shit but they love him anyway.."

Then Blade began to sing (after minutes of vigorous coughing)

"Think of meee, think of me fondly when we've said good bye, remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try..."

Uten and Kafka's jaws dropped when they heard her sing, she sounded like an angel...like a clone-Jesus Angel. Even the backstage dancers gathered up to hear her sing.

Aruke smiled, her adopted daughter was finally coming out of her shell.

"When you find That once again you long To take your heart back and be free If you ever find a moment Spare a thought for me .."

In no time, the whole opera was filled with people, listening to her angelic voice. It seems as if they didn't need Riru anymore.

Christine Blade wore a white dress, with flower patterns sewed on her dress, and she had some rose petals in her brown curls.

Everyone in Paris heard her beautiful voice...especially a certain sexy hot phantom that dwells in the sewer.

Uchida, who was in box number 4 was astounded seeing his 'Love-interest' singing below.

"Can it be? Can it be Blade?" He stood up "BRAVOO!" Then left from his seat to the backstage area.

When Blade finished her song, everyone stood up and clapped.

"Shes pretty good" some said

"Shes pretty hot" others said.

Blade felt a wave of pride and triumph, she finally got the recognition she deserved. Maybe now she can shove it in Rirus face.


	3. Your Angel of Music

_(This fic is pretty short because I want the "Phantom of The Opera" part to be in a different chapter)_

The crowd went wild after Christine's performance, she was so amazing and dazzling, even Riru was a bit jelly when the word got out of her spectacular performance (which didn't take too long)

After the performance, Uchida went out to search for Blade in the backstage area. However, he ended up being stuck amidst the sea of actors and dancers that were cluttered up in that same room, gossiping and chatting about tonight's performance. Even Seto and Solva were flirting with their bosses.

Luckily for Kuchinashi, it wasn't difficult for her to find her way around the crown (probably because no but Aruka and Blade actually talk to her)

In some operas (lol I don't think this is true or not) they have little areas to pray in, if one chooses to do so before performing on stage, as to give them a little boost of confidence.

Christine took out an old picture of her father and placed it in front of her as she lit the candles. As she was doing so, a chill ran up her spine as she heard a familiar voice singing from above.

 _"Brava, brava, bravisima...Christine, Christine, Christine.."_

She nearly jumped back when a figure appeared before her but relaxed when it was her sister, Kuchinashi.

She took out a board and began to write (while also drawing in some musical notes)

 _"Where in da woerld hav u bean hiding? Really u werr purfect"_

Blade tried not to giggle when she saw Kuchinashi's terrible grammar

 _"I only whish I new ur sekret, who es ur great tutor?.."_

Blade took a hand and placed it on Kuchinashi's.

"Kuchinasi, when your mother brought me here, so that I could be a free-loader, whenever I'd come down here alone to light a candle for my father...a voice from above..and in my dreams, he was always there.."

Kuchinashi raised an eyebrow "Are you talking about Freddy Kruger?" she wrote

Blade shook her head "No, when my father late, died, he told me I would be protected by an angel, an angel of music"

Her sister showed a face that read **omg-you-are-fucking-bonkers-theres-no-way-that-your-dead-dad-is-teaching-you**

"But Kuchinashi, who else would it be?...certainly not a creepy guy who watches and stalks my every move like some kind of Yandere"

then she began to sing _"Father once spoke of an angel, i used to dream he'd appear, now as i sing I can sense him and i knowwww hessssss here.."_

Kuchinashi never knew that her sister took drugs until now

 _"Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding, somehow I know, he's always with me, he the unseen genius"_

"Christine you are fucking crazy" Kuchinashi wrote as she took her sister by the hand and led her to Aruka, she obviously needed some rest...and some rehab. Yet Blade continued to sing

 _"Angel of music guide and guardian, grant to me your glory, angel of music hide no longer sacred and strange angel..he with me even know around me ...it frightens meee"_

...

Aruka led her daughter to the bedroom...while trying to push her new fans away with a pitchfork.

"SHOO SHOO GO AWAY!" Aruka yelled while swiping her pitchfork and closed the door.

When everything went silent, Aruka finally turned to Blade, tears forming.

"My dear you did wonderful" She hugged Blade "Thank you.."

Then Aruka grabbed a rose that was on her stool, which Blade never remembered placing it there, and gave it to her.

"He is pleased with you.." Aruke was of course talking about the Phantom. Blade really didn't believe in the folklore of the phantom that resides in their Opera, that was too childish...she'd much rather believe that the Angel of Music was teaching her lessons at night...but still..

"Madame Aruka?..." Aruke turned to face her daughter "Yes?"

"Um, if the Phantom for some unknown reason wants to hunt me down, you'll protect me right?"

Aruke smiled "Of course dear, he won't lay a finger on you, now get ready for your practice"

Uchida had finally managed to find Blade's door but was greeted by Uten and Kafka.

"Mr. Uchida, perhaps we can introduce you to Christine Blade?" Uten asked while laughing. Uchida shook his head "Thank you good sirs but I'd prefer to meet her unaccompanied now if you'll excuse me.." He noticed that Kafka was holding a bouquet of flowers and took them away as he was leading to Blade's door.

"IT would appear that these two meet before?" Kafka sniffed..

Blade stared at the rose, which the supposed Phantom gave her. It was ripe, red, and blooming.

"Little loli, let her mind wonder.."

Christine turned to the sound of her voice. She smiled when she saw her childhood friend across from her.

"..Little loli thought, am I fonder of doll or zombies and shoes?"

"Uchida!" Blade squealed

He keeled below Blade to hug her. It felt so nice to touch her again...that wasn't creepy.

"Remember when father said "What loli loved best is when I'm asleep in my bed and the angel of music sings songs in my head.."

Uchida smiled, his heart filled with nostalgia, as he joined her tune

 _"The Angel of Music sings songs in my heaaaad.."_

"YOU sang like an angel tonight, Christine.." Blade blushes.

"Father said...or at least I think he said..when I'm in heaven child, I will send the angel of music to you **(lol more like a demon)**..well father is dead, Uchida, and I have been 'visited' by the angel of music" **(IF ya know what she means ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

Most normal guys would've been creeped out if a girls said something like that..but Uchida was a desperate man and didn't care.

"Oh no doubt of it!..." Then he tried asking her out to dinner "And now we go to supper!"

He was about to open the door but Blade stopped him "NO uchida!"

Uchida stopped dead in tracks and turned to see Blade in a serious face

"The Angel of Music is very strict!" No wonder people say Blade is bonkers, but she was a hot bonker, nonetheless.

"Well it shall'nt keep you up late..C'mon little loli we can go for Japanese!"

"Uchida no!" but he left anyway...guess shes having some Japanese food tonight.

The Phantom was right on the other side of Blade's room, locking her door and removing the keys. "Remember.." Aruka said "I want her back, no later than 11:00pm"

Blade switched from her elegant snow white dress, to a sexy revealing long one that gave her body a nice figure and showed off her well toned legs.

Just as she was about to head towards the door, all the lights flickered off and the candles were (somehow) blown off.

"Huh..maybe I am being stalked by Freddy Kruger.." She nearly pissed herself when a booming demanding voice sung from above.

 _ **"INSOLENT BOIII ! THIS SLAVE OF FASHION! BASKING IN YOUR GLORYY!"**_

Blade looked around to see who that singing (and not very good) voice belonged to

 _ **"IGNORANT FOOL! THIS BRAVE YOUNG SUITOR!SHARING IN MY TRIUMPH"**_

Christine gulped as she figured singing back might calm him down

 _"Angel of Music, speak I listen stay by my side guide me, angel my soul was weak forgive me enter at last master"_ It seemed to work as he did calm down.

 _"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide, look at you face in the mirror..."_

Blade followed his instructions and faced her mirror, which was about as tall as a person. He was right, there was a figure of a man behind the mirror.

 _"I AM THERE INSIDE!.."_ As if in a trance, Blade slowly walked up to the mirror, singing as well.

 _"Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory, angel of music hide no longer , come to me strange Angel..."_ The smile from Christine's face faded as her eyes widened. He was a strange man indeed. Upon closer inspection, he had on a large black and red cape and only wore bandaged across his face, covering 75% of it.

His voice continued, this time instead of booming and aggressive ,it was hypnotic and alluring.

 _"I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music!" Loud knocking could be heard from the other side of her room, it was Uchida._

"Who's is that voice? Who is that in there?!" He tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside.

The mirror opened, leading to a dark passageway and the stranger extended a a hand

 _"I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music.."_

Blade took his hand and was slowly dragged away into the door way...


	4. The Phantom of the Opera

"Wait a minuet...didn't my mother use to tell me that we shouldn't go with strangers?"

The man laughed "Not unless they're smoking hot!"

"TRUE THAT!"

(lol this is actually my favorite part!)

Dramatic music plays

Blade felt like her world was spinning and that any minute she could pass out, thank God this hot stranger was holding her hand as they walked through a passageway in the sewer...with hands coming out of the wall and holding candlelight's for some reason. Blade just couldn't keep her eyes of this handsome, white haired stranger...and neither could he...well I mean if he has pupils because for some reason he doesn't have any with his mask on.

"In sleep he sang to me in dreams he caaame" His grip tightened around Christine's hand but for some reason she actually felt more secure that he did that.

"That voice which calls to me, and speaks my naaaame, and do I dream again? for nowww I find..." He was leading through a flight of stairs and Blade opened her mouth

"...The Needless of the Opera is there inside my mind!" The music stopped abubptly as the man turned around with a confused face.

"Wait a minute, wait a minuet..hold on!" These were his first words that wasn't in song or even in the script. He also had a mixture of European accents which was kinda a turn on for Blade.

"What?" "Just a second ago you were singing in your mind, correct?" Blade shrugged "Yeah so?"

"And now you're singing outloud! Either you're singing verbally or mentally pick one!"

Blade just derped.

The stranger just continued to lead Blade to the bottom of the stairs...where they were greeted by a horse.

"Wait a minuet, STOP THE MUSIC!" Blade shouted. The man turned "What is it now?!" He was getting impatient.

Blade pointed at the horse "Why, is there a horse in the sewer!"

The man shrunk his shoulders " Well actually..we couldn't afford a horse, nor could we get an actual horse in the sewer..so we...got some kid to wear the costume of a horse.."

Just then, the horse turned to face Christine and the Phantom, a face of a little girl with pink hair emerged from the head.

"Hello, I am Mio! I will be your horse for this play!" She said delightedly.

Blade faced the Phantom "Are you kidding me? Why do you need a horse anyway!"

The Phantom just grabbed her by the wrists and continued to walk "Look I'd thought it be sexy if we got a horse for this scene, now get on her back we have to continue.."

"Ugh.." Blade sheepishly looked at the girl as she lowered herself for Christine to get on her back.

"Don't worry miss, I'm strong enough to carry you.."

"umm..okaay" She sat on Mio's back and just as promised, Mio's strength took Blade by her legs and walked her down the stairs.

The music was back up and the Phantom began to sing.

"Sing once again with me, our strange's duet, my power over you, grows stronger yeeeet, and though you turn from me to glaaance behiiind the PHAAAAANTOM of the opera is thereee insiiide your miiiiiind!"

They stopped in front of a boat that would soon, drift them over the stinky sewer water.

The Phantom turned to Christine "Okay, get off the horse now.."

Blade's jaw dropped "But I just got here!"

"I know, and the horse has served it's purpose of leading you down the small flight of steps, now get off!"

Christine did as told and got on the boat with him. "Y'know I could've easily walked down those steps on my own!"

"But wasn't it sexy?.." Blade raised an eyebrow "I don't find it sexy when a small child, dressed as a horse, is leading me down the shortest flight of steps I've ever walked.."

"Well it happened now pick up where we left off while I row us"

"Ugh FINE!...Those who have seen your face draw back in fear I am the mask you wear.."

"It's me, they heaaar.." Both began to sing "My/Your spirit and Your/My voice in ONE COMBINEEEEED! THE NEEEEEEDLESS OF THE OPERA IS THERE INSIDE MY/YOUR MIND!"

They were getting close to a closed gate that appeared to led to some sort of room. Blade prayed that they would open before they crash into it.

"He's there the Needless of the OPERRRRR.." She took a deep breath as this was one of the hardest part in the song ever.

"..aaaaaaaaaaaaa" "Sing my angel of music!" The Phantom chimed in

"AaAaAaAaAaAaA" The gates were opening up and the Phantom continued to sing "Sing for me" and Christine obeyed him. "aAaAaAaAaAaAa"

"SING FOR ME!" He said again

"aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA!" This time, Blade was going at a higher pitch than before.

"SING!" The Phantom demanded again. Now he was getting annoying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Blade felt irritated now and annoyed..if he tells her to sing one more time...just one more fucking time...

"SING FOR MEEEE!" The Phantom once again commanded.

Blade turned around, now looking very pissed off "Just what the fuck do you think I'm doing you jerk!" She felt her face boiling. The Phantom hung his head in shame "Sorry...please continue.."

"Thank you!" She yelled and she took one long breath before she could deliver her final blow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The music finally stopped and Blade could finally breathe again.

It had appeared that they stopped in front of a small cave that was decorated like ( I guess a some-what decent) household, with a piano, paintings, candles, some mannequins, and a bed. This man was in desperate need of a home-makeover.

The Phantom jumped off the boat, into the cave and faced her to sing once again...in a not-so-good-singing-voice

"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne ...to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music ...music..."

Blade looked around her surroundings and wondered how did he get so much stuff to fit in the sewer and brought into this underground cave?

"You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone ...I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music ...my music ..."

The Phantom and Blade shared one long look. It was as if they were sharing the same thoughts together. His heart fluttered in his cage.

"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ..." He was interrupted when Blade started to gag and cough.

"My dear what's wrong?" He went over to the boat to check on Christine.

"SWEE JESUS IT REEKS IN HERE!" Blade cried as she tried not to smell the horrendous stench of shit, piss, and garbage.

"Well it's the sewer, what'd you expect?" He flayed his arms around. "Please don't pass out on me! We have to do that one sexy scene where I gently caress your chest and crotch like in the movie!" He said, not caring if it was creepy at all.

Christine continued to gag "How do you survive in here?! What do you even eat!"

As if on cue, a rat emerged from one of the furniture's and was quickly captured by the Phantoms bare hands.

"Rat's" He replied, as he chomped on the poor rodent's neck, killing him instantly. Disgusted at the sight, Blade passed out on the boat.

"Hey...hey" He lightly tapped her face with his hands on her cheek. He received no response.

"Shit!" He hissed "I wanted to show you my display of pictures and drawings of you and your future wedding dress"

He sighed and picked Blade up in his arms, walking her over to his red velvet bed

"Guess you'll just have to sleep on it"

As he walked he found it a little difficult to carry her "Oh my God I did not expected you to be this heavy"

He finally puts her on the bed and sings "You alone can make my song take flight.."

He took his finger and traces it along her soft cheek, to which Blade only softly moans

"...help me make the music of the niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.."


End file.
